Deeper Than Bone
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: Kunzite is suspicious of one of the Shitennou, and he is not going to remain quiet about it. Companion to Divided Soul.


Deeper Than Bone  
Companion to "Divided Soul"  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December Challenge - Day Five: Ties  
by Kihin Ranno  
1/1

The Shitennou had somewhat regular meetings late in the night when certain matters needed to be discussed. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite had all been surprised when Kunzite had told them to meet after their trip to the forest with Endymion that afternoon. If anything, they should have nothing to discuss because nothing had been accomplished that day. None of them knew what the man could possibly want to talk about. 

They were even more surprised that Kunzite was the last to arrive. He entered with his eyes closed, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and folded his arms in front of his chest. He didn't speak immediately, prompting the others to think that something was wrong with him. Zoisite was just about to ask about his silence in addition to the bags underneath his eyes when Kunzite finally spoke. 

"Do you remember what happened right after I came Elysian?" Kunzite asked, keeping his eyes closed. 

He could hear rustling from the other Shitennou, and he instantly knew that Zoisite was doodling in the margins of sheet music to help him think, Nephrite was shifting uncomfortable, and Jadeite was looking directly at him. It was no surprise that Jadeite was the one to speak. "I assume you're not referring to that unfortunate incident with the stairs or the tack underneath the saddle?" He paused. "Or the lake?" 

Kunzite felt his lips twitch. "No." 

"He's talking about the blood," Zoisite said after a moment. "Right." 

Kunzite nodded. 

"But what does that have to do with… anything?" Nephrite asked. 

Kunzite breathed. "Zoisite, do you remember what happened that night? With the blood." 

There was some scratching of the quill against the parchment and then Zoisite spoke again. "Endy—The Prince was upset that we weren't getting along," Zoisite recalled. "Jadeite and Nephrite were playing tricks on you all the time and they were arguing with each other, you kept to yourself, and I was mostly ignored. So even though we'd already bound ourselves to En—_Prince_ Endymion without assuming our predecessors names, Endymion wanted to become blood brothers." 

Kunzite nodded again, approving the summary. "And we did it." 

"Of course we did it," Nephrite said, sounding a little miffed at the implication that he wouldn't have. "He's our prince and the only one we all liked." 

"We were also very young," Kunzite said. "And I wonder if we understood exactly what the binding meant." 

A chair pushed pack from a table. Nephrite. Skin slapped against skin – Jadeite holding him back. "Don't be vague, Kunzite," Jadeite said darkly. "Get to the point." 

"Very well then," Kunzite opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Nephrite and Zoisite stiffen at the look in his eyes. Jadeite, predictably, forced himself not to flinch. "We took an oath to him when we were children and again when we were men in the eyes of the kingdom. But that night we all freely choose to tie our blood together, pledging loyalty to Endymion for the rest of our lives. It wasn't a ceremony forced on us; we decided. And that makes it more important than any other vow we took." 

Jadeite did not release Nephrite, but he did lean back in his chair. He wasn't relaxed, but he appeared to be. One couldn't look smug and tense at the same time after all. "Are you questioning our loyalty, Kunzite?" 

Nephrite exploded as it was made perfectly clear. "I would never betray Endymion! How dare you even suggest that!" 

"I am just reminding you of what you should already know deeper than your bones," Kunzite said, his voice dangerous. "I don't question your loyalty, Nephrite. I know you would die for the Master as well as kill for him." 

Nephrite was still bristling. "Then what is this about?" he demanded. 

"I don't want you to forget the importance of our vows and how deep they run," Kunzite repeated. He locked eyes with Jadeite, his back straightening in preparation for what was to come. "Particularly one of you." 

Jadeite didn't need to be told explicitly. Suddenly, he was on his feet. He pushed Nephrite back into his chair and rounded the table, stalking over to Kunzite. "So you think I'm a traitor?" 

"I never said that," Kunzite explained. 

"Well, you aren't saying I'm the picture of allegiance either!" Jadeite spat. "You always do this. You assume the worst about me, not about the others. You single me out like a father reprimanding the disappointing son. You don't know me as well as you think you do, Kunzite." 

Kunzite shook his head. "I know you disapprove of the Prince's plans to reopen communication between Earth and the Moon," Kunzite said quietly, remaining collected in the face of Jadeite's fury. "I know you have attended rallies and demonstrations promoting separatism. I know you have spoken to Nephrite and Zoisite about this on numerous occasions." Kunzite paused, narrowing his eyes. "And I do know you." 

Jadeite's face twisted. Kunzite's eyes darted to Jadeite's right arm in time to see his fingers curl and the limb fly up. 

"Jadeite!" Zoisite cried, standing and reaching out although he was too far away to do anything. 

Kunzite was not surprised to see Jadeite stop the moment he heard Zoisite's voice. The younger Shitennou had always had an influence on Jadeite. Perhaps more than Kunzite or Nephrite had on him. Even though Jadeite wanted to make Kunzite bleed, he wouldn't. Not when Zoisite had spoken up. 

"He's right," Kunzite said, startling Jadeite a bit. "You don't want to do that." 

Jadeite stared and then practically growled. "No, I do." He slowly lowered his arm, his entire body rigid. "But I won't." 

Kunzite nodded in assent. "Fair enough." He looked up at the other two men in the room, both staring at Jadeite in abject horror. "You two may go. I'd like to speak with Jadeite alone." 

The two were reluctant to leave the pair alone, but they were even more reluctant to disobey Kunzite's orders. Zoisite gathered his things and followed Nephrite out. They both paused at the doorway, looking nervous. 

Jadeite and Kunzite were left alone. Kunzite took a moment to shut the door, even going so far as to lock it to prevent anyone from interrupting them. Though he had taken the time to warn Jadeite, Kunzite knew that he had nothing to fear from the other man. His present loyalty was not in question. 

"Why did you do that?" Jadeite asked abruptly, breaking away from Kunzite and placing the table between them. Apparently he didn't trust himself not to lash out. "You didn't need to do this in front of them." 

"No, I did," Kunzite answered. "They needed to be reminded as well." 

Jadeite scoffed. "I just need to be reprimanded?" 

"Have you done something that requires it?" Kunzite asked. 

Jadeite shoved one of the chairs back into place. "You seem to think I do!" 

Kunzite looked at him calmly. "Jadeite." 

Jadeite stood there, hands clenching the back of the chair for some time, panting with rage. It took him a few moments to collect himself. Finally, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Yes?" 

"I don't think you have done anything wrong," Kunzite assured him. "Yet." 

Rather than get upset, Jadeite's shoulders hunched. "You just think I will," he said bitterly. 

"I think you have strong opinions that go against the Master, and I think that needs to be addressed," Kunzite explained. "And I think it had to be done in front of the others so that they understand how serious this is." 

"You're damn right it's serious," Jadeite said, still keeping his temper in check. "Endymion is wrong, Kunzite. We can't go back to those… _witches_. They'll enslave us. They'll enchant us. They'd be merciful if they killed us all, but I won't let any of that happen. I can't just sit back and watch him make this mistake." 

Kunzite sighed, feeling more at ease with this. "Then speak to him about it. Don't sneak off in the middle of the night in disguise." He chuckled, smiling a little. "It makes me suspicious." 

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Wearing my hair differently would make you suspicious." 

"Only if I thought it was relevant," Kunzite said. He looked at Jadeite then, all mirth vanished from his face. "You don't have to agree with him, Jadeite. But you can't be seen with those people. You know how it would look to the people." 

"I was careful," Jadeite insisted. 

"I don't doubt it, but you shouldn't underestimate how others observe you," Kunzite said. "You will be found out if it continues." 

Jadeite huffed, but he knew he couldn't deny it. The truth was that neither Kunzite nor Jadeite knew whether or not that would happen, but they both knew Kunzite's scenario was the more likely if a little defeatist. 

Silence filled the room for a moment. Kunzite would have left, but he knew that their conversation wasn't over. Jadeite might have understood now, but that didn't mean that they were finished. 

"I wouldn't betray him, Kunzite," Jadeite said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Never." 

"Associating yourself with groups that call for rebellion against the monarchy does not inspire confidence," Kunzite said truthfully. 

Jadeite shook his head. "I'd never do that. Of course I'd never do that." 

"But you've thought about it?" 

Jadeite stopped, and Kunzite thought he might have seen him pale a bit. He was almost sure but couldn't be certain. Jadeite had turned and looked out the window. "Of course I have." 

Kunzite glanced down, his worst fears confirmed. He had known that from the beginning, and he wouldn't have believed Jadeite if he had denied. But still, he wished it weren't true. 

"But I'd never act on it," Jadeite insisted. "He's my friend. He's practically my brother." 

"He _is_ your brother," Kunzite reminded him. 

Jadeite paused and lifted his right hand again. This time he kept the fingers spread, inspecting his palm. "I still have the scars you know. I haven't forgotten." 

"As do I," Kunzite said, looking down at his hands. He didn't look at his palms however; he didn't need to. 

Jadeite sighed. "Why did you do this?" 

Kunzite bowed his head. "Because you're putting yourself in a position where you're being tempted. And even though I trust you'll be loyal to the Master, I don't see why you should torture yourself." 

Jadeite spun around his eyes wide. "You made that much of a production out of it even though you don't think I would do it?" 

Kunzite nodded. "It was the only way I could be sure you'd take my advice." 

Jadeite blinked. "I suppose you're right about that." He paused, smirking. "Though I'll confess it was nice. Thinking you thought I was a threat." 

"You are a threat," Kunzite said, turning to leave. 

"What?" 

"I told you already, Jadeite," Kunzite said, unlocking the door and pulling it open. He was not surprised to see Nephrite and Zoisite waiting for them in the hallway. "I know you." 


End file.
